A New Journey
by chcblackhawks281
Summary: Kelly Severide is changed forever after a car accident involving two children. His life decision changes him and also Casey and Dawson. Adopting a child will have problems, but is the best thing that ever happened to him.
1. Meeting

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61...Car accident," I heard over the intercom. Hurrying over to the truck I mistakenly went to the co-pilot seat where I used to sit. Now I have to watch my spot be taken by the new guy, Patterson. Ugh, anger doesn't even start my feelings right now. As much as it is on my mind I have to prepare myself for this incident that we are going to. Anything could happen and I can't be the person to lead us through what is coming.

As the squad pulled up to the scene, I could see two cars heavily damaged, one on its side and the other's front end completely demolished. Stepping out of the truck we assessed the two vehicles. "Got four victims in this car, two are children in the back, they're awake and conscious." I reported to Patterson and then he reported it to Chili and Brett who were still en route. I moved towards the back of car to check on the children. Cries of fear and desperation could be heard from the backseat. A girl maybe 8 years old was sitting in a booster seat next to, what I assumed, her brother still in a car seat. "Mommy...daddy...MOM...DAD!" the girl screamed. "Hey, hey, we're checking on your mom and dad, you just gotta stay calm, okay? My names Kelly, what's your name?" "Emma," the girl said trembling in fear. "Okay Emma, does anything hurt?" She nodded and said, "my leg." "Okay, I'm gonna get you out of here, I just need you to stay still." She nodded confirming what Kelly said. "Casey how are the parents?" Casey looked over while checking the father's pulse, he shook his head. I walked to the passenger side and checked the woman's pulse, nothing. Damn it. Letting out a heavy sigh, I cleared my mind of what these kids are gonna realize in a while. Both their lives are changed forever in a matter of one second.

"Emma, I'm gonna try to open the door and get you and your brother out." She nodded as Capp and I tried to pry to door open with the halligan. Nothing budged. "Get the spreaders." I ordered and Capp turned around to retrieve them. "Emma, this machine is gonna help get you out, but it's gonna make a lot of loud noise. I need you to stay calm." "Okay," she nodded while sniffling. I jammed the spreaders into the door and slowly opened the spreaders. The metal squealed and bent making Emma scream in terror. "Emma it's okay, we're almost done." A couple seconds later the door popped off and I was able to get Emma out of there. "Lieutenant Casey is going to take good care of your brother, and I am going to take you to the ambulance." I told Emma while she looked at me straight in the eyes. Grabbing her I could see that she had a cut on her leg, nothing life threatening. She held onto my jacket so tight, seeming like she didn't want to let go. Setting her down on the gurney, Brett looked over her leg and put a piece of gauze and tape around it. I started walking away when Emma asked, "Are my mom and dad okay?" "Emma...Emma," I said trying to calm her down, I could tell that she already knew what was coming. "I'm so sorry, is there anybody we can call to meet you at the hospital?" She started crying and shook her head. I grabbed her hand assuringly and said, "keep fighting Emma, I know this is tough, and it will take a long time to recover from this. But stay positive through this, you never know what life will bring you." She looked up with her teared up blue eyes while Chili and Brett loaded her into the back of the ambo.

I stood there in the middle of the road, as if I was paralyzed from what just happened. In the blink of an eye this girl and her brother lost their parents, and I can't do anything to help them. A hand grabbed my shoulder, taking me out of my trance. "You okay?" Casey asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said reassuring him. He nodded and went back to cleaning up the scene. I stayed in place as I saw the ambo turn the corner way down the street, still thinking of her.


	2. Remembering

Pulling back into the station all I could think about was Emma and her brother. I just couldn't stop thinking about her face when she realized that her parents weren't gonna be there anymore. Stepping out of the squad, Patterson compliments to me, "Nice job, Severide." I nodded as I acknowledged him. As I was taking my gear off, the ambulance was backing into the station. Chili and Brett stepped out of the truck and started walking towards the living quarters. I hurried up to catch them and ask, "How is the girl and her brother doing?" "Pretty good, for what they went through, social services was being called. I think they are staying overnight at the hospital just to be cautious." "Thanks Sylvie." I continued into the kitchen area to see Dawson and Casey walking out holding hands. It's good to see them acting normal around here again, especially after losing the baby and everything. It really changed everybody around here, knowing Gabby as such a tough person and then seeing her in her absolute lowest, made everyone realize her pain.

As the night went on, nothing happened as for calls. The Blackhawks won their game against St. Louis, as most of the guys watched on the tv in the break room. Just as the game ended the tone paged over the loudspeaker, "Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61...Structure Fire," we all heard as we started getting up to go to the engine room floor. Quickly getting on my bunker gear, I hopped up into the truck and we drove off. As we arrived on scene, I noticed the building was completely involved. Getting out of the truck I joined Casey. Capp, and Hermann to start a primary search of the house. We masked up and made our way into the front door and split up into pairs of two. Capp and I moved up the stairs checking each stair for stability. At the top of the stairs we turned right towards what I think are two bedrooms. "Fire department, call out," I yelled into each of the bedrooms hoping to hear cries of help. At first I heard nothing, but as I turned around I heard coughing coming from behind me. We turned back around and searched the room for signs of life, to find a man laying on the floor near his bed. "Command from Lieutenant Severide." "Go ahead." "We have found one victim on the second floor, we will be on our way out with him." "Copy that," Chief Boden answered. As I grabbed him by his shoulders, Capp grabbed his feet to help. Crawling out in the hallway, sounds were heard from above us, as the ceiling came crashing down. I awoke a couple seconds later with Capp, shaking me out of unconsciousness. "Kelly! Are you okay?" Capp asked. "Yeah, let's get out of here," I answered still sort of coming to. Once we exited the building with the victim, we were met by Chili and Brett, who put the man on the gurney. "Are you okay?" Sylvie asked with a look of concern on her face. "I'm fine," I told her. "Hey Severide, get in the back of the ambulance. I don't need you to be injured on the job," Patterson ordered. "I said I'm fine." "I don't care, get in the ambo," he ordered again. "Kelly just go," Casey said to me. I finally gave up and joined Chili and the victim in the back of the ambo.

Arriving at the hospital, I thought maybe I could go and see Emma, just to see how she is doing. I was sitting in one of the trauma rooms, when doctor Halstead walked in the room. "So, am I good to go?" "Yeah, you're fine, no concussion or anything. So you are set to leave right now," he told me. "Thank god...you have given me the best news by far today." He laughed and shook my hand as he turned around and walked out of the room. Grabbing my coat and other things, I debated to go and find Emma. Ah, screw it. "Hey, Will. A little girl and her baby brother came in earlier today from an accident." He nodded as he knew who I was talking about. "Can you tell me where they are? I just wanna see how they're doing." "Umm, yeah sure. Follow me." Walking down the long hallway, we entered the elevator to go up the next level. The elevator dinged as we reached the upper floor. Following behind Will, I exited the elevator as he turned around to tell me, "They're probably sleeping, so I wouldn't disturb them." I nodded as I understood his directions. I really wouldn't want to bring Emma any more pain today. Will stopped in front of one of the many rooms and guided me through the door. "I gotta go, another patient. Good to see you man." "Yeah, thanks," I said while walking into the room. She was there sleeping right next to her brother. I stood there for a little while, until I saw her move, and then start screaming. Rushing to her side, I tried to calm her down, from what I believe was a nightmare. "Emma...Emma, wake up. You gotta wake up," I told her while holding her hand. "Come on Emma, wake up." Her eyes opened, and I looked straight into those icy blue eyes. She began to cry, and all I felt was helpless. There was no way I could make her pain go away. Instinctively, she nuzzled into me, so she could feel protected. I felt so awkward, but I couldn't imagine what she felt either. I gently patted her back, to sooth her. Eventually she drifted back asleep, and I figured that was my cue to leave. Gently laying her back down, I pulled the blankets up over her, and left her to dream. That probably shouldn't happen again, but I just couldn't help seeing her. I think I know why now, she reminds me of my happiness, my light, my best friend.


	3. Beginnings

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. This is one of my first stories, the reviews are very helpful. Sorry for a little wait for this chapter, I had a little writers block. I'll try to write another chapter soon.**

* * *

That night as I returned to the firehouse, I immediately went to Patterson's office to tell him that I was cleared for duty. He nodded and asked, "Kelly, is there something else?" I looked at him, shook my head, and said, "No chief." I never thought I would see the day when Boden wasn't chief here. I turned around and walked out of the door and went to find Casey. Knocking on his quarters, I leaned on the doorway as he and Dawson were talking. "What's up?" He asked me. "I have to tell you guys something." "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, it's just...I can't get the little girl from the accident out of my head. And I think I figured out why." "So what's the reason?" Gabby asked. "I never thought there would be someone that reminded me of Shay as much as Emma does. She looks so much like her, and I don't think I could lose her again." Casey and Gabby looked at each other and then Gabby said to me, "then don't." "She doesn't have anymore family, so she and her brother are most likely going into the system. They'll probably be split apart and will never see each other again. But I don't think I could raise two children, let alone one." There was an awkward silence in the room. "I know you are still upset about losing the baby and everything," I continued. "Kelly...I think you're rushing into things," Gabby said reassuring me. "No...I can't let her go, or lose her brother." Casey and Gabby looked at each other, and then looked back towards me. "We'll think about it? Okay?" "Fine, but I'm going to the hospital after shift to put in for Emma's adoption." "Are you sure, Kelly? This will change everything," Casey asked. "Yes, nothing will change my mind."

The next morning, I walked out of the firehouse and reached my car. Getting in I immediately started it and drove off to the hospital hoping to get in reach with the social services. Arriving at the hospital, I walked in to find Emma and her brother Andy with the social services agent sitting inside the room. "Are you family?" The woman asked. "No...um, I'm Kelly Severide, I was a firefighter at the accident." "Oh, I see, you know only family is allowed in here?" "Yes, I know. I actually want to talk to you.." I said as I was cut off by Emma. "Kelly?" "Hey Emma, how are you?" I asked as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Fine...I just want my mom and dad.." she began to say but was overcome with emotions. "I know and I'm sorry that I can't make that happen, I want you to know that you will always have your brother. You are not alone," I told her while holding her hand. "Mr. Severide, you wanted to talk.." "Yes, I'll be right there." I turned back to Emma and looked right into her eyes, "I'll be right back okay?" She nodded her head and let go of my hand. Getting up off the bed, I walked with the agent out of the room and she closed the door. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" "I...I want to adopt Emma." I said while looking back in towards her. "Are you sure? This is a life changing decision," she asked in a serious manner. "Yes...I don't want her to grow up without a family." " Well it will take some time to get all the papers in order, but for the time being she and her brother will be staying at a foster home here in Chicago." I nodded. "I'll be at the desk doing paper work to have them released, for now you can go in and give Emma the good news." "Thank you!" I replied with a look of excitement on my face.

Wandering back inside the room, Emma was concentrating on the tv. She giggled as Spongebob and Patrick were goofing around. I quietly walked in, dragged the chair next to her bed, and watched Spongebob with her. After some time I decided to tell her the news, "Emma, I need to tell you something?" She looked at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back, it made it so much easier for me to tell her knowing that she is in a better mood. "I umm...I umm wanted to tell you that I'm getting some paperwork done so you can come live with me. Is that okay with you?" Her face looked like she had just seen a ghost, making her smile disappear. "What about Andy? Where will he go?" She asked with a look of concern on her face. "I have some friends that are still thinking about adopting him. They're going through some tough times too, but I think they'll do the right thing. No matter what happens, you will never be completely separated from Andy." A slight smile turned on her face, and she slowly started nodding. "Okay," she said quietly. "That's great, for now you and Andy are gonna be staying in a foster home until the papers are done. Then I'm gonna come get you, okay?" Emma's expression seemed surprised and shocked, but she nodded her head. I took her hand in mine and told her reassuringly, "I'm gonna take good care of you, and won't let anything happen to you or Andy. I won't let your life go on without your brother, no matter if my friends adopt him or not. He will always be your brother, wherever he is, and however far away." She looked over to her brother, who was fast asleep, as I could hear her sniffles begin. "Emma, look at me. I promise to take care of you and help you through this pain." Our emotional moment was broken by the nurse entering the room. "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over. The kids need to get some rest." I turned towards the nurse and acknowledged her. "Emma, I gotta go, but I will come visit you as much as I can. You get some sleep." I stood up to leave when I heard Emma's little voice, "Bye Kelly." Turning back around at the door I whispered, "Goodnight Emma."

Exiting the hospital, I walked up to my car, when my phone began to ring. Grabbing it out of my pocket I looked at the caller id, and saw that it was Casey. "Hello?" " _Hey Kelly, Gabby and I thought about it for awhile. We decided that we want to adopt Andy.."_ "That's awesome!" " _Yeah, we thought that after losing the baby and everything, that little Andy shouldn't have to grow up with no parents."_ "Yeah, that's how I felt with Emma. I am just leaving the hospital now, I talked with a social services person to start the adoption papers and what not." " _That's great Kelly. You are gonna be a great parent to her, I can already tell."_ "Thanks. I'll talk to you later." " _Yeah, see ya."_ "Bye." Hanging up the phone, I opened the door to my car, and started it up. Reflecting over everything that just happened, I felt a smile grow on my face. And with that I drove home, feeling grateful.


End file.
